


情人

by takeiteasyplz



Series: 情人 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeiteasyplz/pseuds/takeiteasyplz
Summary: NP名字乱取的是的它为换头而生cp tag会在我想好名字后慢慢加走肾不走心（maybe





	情人

**Author's Note:**

> 即使已经点开了也可以随时退出去哦  
> 不用对我负责  
> 爱你

*黑帮都是我编的，主要是找个办法让小瓦有妈  
*出场角色除了兰都是攻（？

C1 亚兰  
楼下传来的关门声没有影响到阿列克谢的好兴致。他刚解决一桩“生意”，不急着离开斯蒂凡的嘴唇、下巴和流畅的下颌线条。即使被困在了书桌和阿列克谢中间，斯蒂凡一如既往给予他最得体的回应，在阿列克谢稍稍拉开距离后倾过去亲吻对方的眼睛周围。  
你蓝色的眼睛。斯蒂凡轻声赞叹。不要闭眼，他就如此看着阿列克谢浅色的眼珠自顾自地再吻上去，长期以来的默契让他们熟练地撩拨彼此地情欲，应付对方的欲求。  
你棕色的眼睛。阿列克谢模仿他的语气照样回复。斯蒂凡朝他微笑，手从他的后颈移到了胸前，隔着衬衣去拨弄他的乳头，挑动些微的情动。他们都没有什么温存的耐心，书房也许天然带着偷情的仓促氛围。被阿列克谢用膝盖隔着西装裤顶弄性器，斯蒂凡只能边仰起头应付阿列克谢在他喉结附近的亲吻，边探手去摸书桌抽屉里的安全套和润滑剂。  
然而抽屉里的小小纸盒不翼而飞，只有一把表面光滑的金属制品摆在那里。一把手枪。和润滑剂摆在一起，大概不是出于在做爱时可以随时拔枪自保的目的。  
“我们都很熟悉这个好朋友，廖莎，但不一定要在做爱时也用上它。”  
阿列克谢的笑容没什么变化，只是缓慢而刻意地压着斯蒂凡的身体去拿那把枪。他有一双惯于持枪的手，如果这双手可以碰斯蒂凡，他希望枪也可以。他的手指，干燥、有力、坚定，从斯蒂凡的手腕慢慢滑到了指尖，借着突然接吻的掩护把枪顺到了手里。  
斯蒂凡的衬衣半敞着，阿列克谢用枪拨开欲盖弥彰的浅色布料，把枪口抵在了斯蒂凡的前胸，充满玩笑意味地绕着那点打转。斯蒂凡推拒它的温度，乳尖却比之前哪一次都快地挺立起来。玩闹至此，总该再进一步，斯蒂凡的手搭在了枪管上，做争夺控制权的努力。  
他在书桌的影子里跪下，枪管被引到了他的唇边，刚刚接受了称赞的棕色眼睛湿漉漉地依次看向干燥的枪口、阿列克谢西装裤被顶起的曲线和阿列克谢的眼睛。  
接下来，他含住了它。  
艳色的舌尖绕着枪口转上了一圈，再从侧面沿着工业设计的思路吻上，他仰着头努力把武器尽可能地含进去，两颊稍稍凹陷，似乎真的在取悦一把无机质的枪，又似乎真的含着哪个男人的性器。有几次他甚至皱起了眉，他的床伴再熟悉不过他咽反射的样子，却想不到对枪也是如此。他确实喜欢斯蒂凡口腔里的湿热紧窒，更喜欢抓住他头发抽插时斯蒂凡忍着咽反射的温顺。阿列克谢•亚古丁在裤子的紧绷提醒下颇为小心眼地嫉妒起了自己主动拿出来的枪支，他拍拍斯蒂凡的脸颊，缓慢地让枪支从对方口中退出。唾液在空中拉出的银色线条在瞬间就断开，荡回斯蒂凡的下巴。他没有在意这个，只是左手托住阿列克谢拿枪的手，在最后垂下眼帘展示的时刻几不可察地用手指摩挲他的手背。  
刚才他完全可以在斯蒂凡反应过来之前上膛，不费任何功夫地将他射杀，可斯蒂凡笃定这只是一场香艳的引诱，装得像什么也不懂一样朝他眨眼。这也许是全身心的信任，又或许是把握着相当权力的傲慢，阿列克谢说不上来两者比重。  
“我真的有些后悔拿出那把枪。”阿列克谢说。  
“那就快做点什么来挽回已经错过的？”斯蒂凡从跪姿中脱离，坐上了书桌，小腿翘起，用腿肚去摩挲阿列克谢的腰部——那儿扎进裤腰的衬衣已经乱了，可是这只能算是序幕，他期待着更多的东西。“来干我。”

之后一切的发展都像斯蒂凡一开头坐在书桌上勾着腿暗示时一样，落到了书桌上。这不是一个舒适的场所，比不过他俩任何一个人的床，甚至比不上某次他们喝了酒后套房的地毯，没有织物，因为情动而滚烫的皮肤烙在冰凉的桌面上，斯蒂凡身上没肉，躺在桌面上处处受硌。即使有润滑，阿列克谢手指进去的动作也过于草率了，几乎和在性器上简单地撸了两把没有区别。俄罗斯男人。斯蒂凡腹诽，甚至还没有洗一个愚蠢的俄罗斯浴就来了。  
在塞进第二根手指的过程中稍稍察觉到了倒在书桌桌面上的人的走神，也许是因为今天对方没有把手臂挂上他的肩颈，也许是因为耳边缺少了对方带着法语口音的调笑。他有点在意对方的心不在焉，但这只是一场小别又重逢的开端，这之后还有的是机会拿回斯蒂凡的注意力。  
阿列克谢不是会做好全套前戏的那种模范情人，碰巧今天斯蒂凡的心情不够好，格外需要和阿列克谢来一场酣畅淋漓的性来冲淡和掩盖。斯蒂凡的欲望指使他在谁更渴望的竞赛中率先投降，凑到阿列克谢的脸颊旁边朝他低声倾诉他成套的爱语，像个撒娇的女孩一样，揽住他的脖颈，交出自己在这场性事中所剩无几的主导权，换取情人的体贴。  
廖莎，他用蹩脚的俄语反复打磨唇舌间的那个昵称，廖莎，今天为什么不吻我？你不喜欢我吗？  
“你需要这个吗？”阿列克谢问他，同时曲起在对方体内的那两根手指指节去逼问。他在手指撑开做扩张的时候问了更多下流的话：你需要的是我的亲吻，还是手指，或者随便谁更炽热、更能填饱你的东西？斯蒂凡无言，但内壁如此热情地邀请他，像是几句甜蜜的应答：我想要你，给我你的全部，我也只要你的全部。  
他们总是这么有默契的一对床伴。  
刚刚和枪械放在一起的润滑剂到现在才派上用场，冰凉滑腻的液体顺着上位者手指开拓时的弧度落在身下，激起腿根不自觉合拢的欲望。可是阿列克谢一只手撑住桌面，挤在他的腿间不让他如愿。这算不上挣扎的动作立刻给情事间带上了半强迫的意味，阿列克谢由着他闹，用撑住桌子的那只手掐住一侧的腿根，把他打开成更方便被采摘的姿势。刚刚随意倾倒下的润滑剂混着两人的前液把桌沿弄得一片狼藉，木质的边缘都反着一条水色的光亮。  
用调情浪费了太多时间后，到了这稍显粗暴的动作才算是步入正题。斯蒂凡后面被两根手指反复吊着胃口，没过渡地就吞下阿列克谢的粗长，被激得眼尾都带上了一层薄红，好像有多委屈，却又哼得像只被摸头的小猫。终于被撑开，内里熨帖地迎合着对方的性器，所幸到阿列克谢在进来后从来少有作弄他的心思，总是用偷情般速战速决的节奏顶弄他那要处。  
“唔嗯……好深……”  
斯蒂凡从来不吝于他的赞美，即使在脑子都快被操出来的情况下依旧如此。阿列克谢前送的动作太大，和桌沿撞出好几次闷响，混在抽送中咕啾的水声里极不和谐。他索性用两只手托起了斯蒂凡的膝弯，没告知一声把对方摆弄成腰部悬空的姿势。被突然顶进更深的地方时斯蒂凡没能控制好音量，带着颤的尾音显然极佳地取悦了对方，性器进出的频率稍降，却更用力地抵进去，像要用肉棒把他钉在空中的哪个地方。被操弄的人找不到正确的重心所在，被拎起来后重量都压在了单薄的肩背上。阿列克谢离得稍远，他的手臂便只能脱力般搭在身体两侧，和桌面相贴，时不时因为过大的动作而发出沉闷的噪音。  
在快感的累计下，斯蒂凡先一步泄出来，阿列克谢被他突如其来的高潮夹得一紧，咬住牙多送了几次，也直接射在了里面。他最后几下的时候倒是放下了斯蒂凡的膝弯，俯下身去舔弄在整场情事中饱受冷落的乳尖。用唇舌玩弄一边还不够，他恶趣味地用手抹开斯蒂凡小腹因为高潮留下的白色浊液，揩到另一边的乳头上，活像是欺负了一个尚在哺乳期的年轻母亲。  
斯蒂凡忙着在快感的余韵里平复自己的呼吸，阿列克谢没戴套，现下性器和体液都留在他的体内，即使是小幅度的动作都会让留在里面的体液顺着腿根淌出来，流下一条羞耻的痕迹。  
“廖莎，快起来，我需要整理我自己。”他懂阿列克谢的习惯，再懒得强求他带套或拔出来射，总是事后自己清理了了事。今天也不例外，唯独与往常不同的是，在他起身前，阿列克谢特地又在他的侧颈咬上了一口。虽不至于留下什么露骨的痕迹，但他平日时候可少有这样宣示主权般的温存，斯蒂凡不由得带疑惑的看他一眼。  
“前些天你捡回来的那个孩子想要找你，”阿列克谢坦然承认，“我把这儿的备用钥匙给他一把，让他今天在这儿来等你。”他表情严肃地耸了耸肩，如果下身并非不着片缕的状态一定更有信服力，补充得好像一切都在他的计划之外，“不过我好像在时间安排上出了一些小差错。”  
这处房产只能算是一处普通的安全屋，装潢都是照搬来的样板，更没像主家那样做隔音的特殊处理。他和阿列克谢今天做爱时从没想过外边儿还有个局促的年轻访客，自然也没对声音做收敛，让人听了一场活色生香的墙角。  
斯蒂凡抓起衬衣开始扣，力图把自己打扮得不那么像刚被操射一样，他瞪了阿列克谢一眼——什么时间安排的差错，阿列克谢，你又在搞什么鬼？

TBC


End file.
